Marvel Mash-Up!
by Agent Rumine
Summary: This is based on the Marvel Mash-Up series made by Marvel, just turned to words. Lots of laugh, lots of joy! Marvel does not belong to me nor the characters or series. Rated T for safety, since it might be 'too much' for some people.
1. Author's Notes

**Okay, before I let you guys go to the chapters and start laughing your buts off I should remind you that if any of you ends up reporting for copyright infringement this story goes down the drain. Serious.**

**Marvel Mash-Up belongs to Disney. I don't ****_OWN any of the characters_**** said in this story nor the shows that are mashed up by Marvel.**

* * *

Details:

Marvel Mash-Up is a series made by Marvel as an idea to 'dub' some of the episodes from:

_Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends_

_The Incredible Hulk_

_The Fantastic __Four_

Alot of fans made some quotes from certain episodes from all three series said above. The creators decided to make voice-overs with some voice actors like Green Goblin's actor is apparently Spongebob's, Ice King's and Fire Star's (This series. Not original.) voice actor.

Ready to laugh? Get set...

_GO!_


	2. Episode 1: Doctor Doom

**Marvel Mash-Up does not belong to me nor the characters. Marvel belongs to Disney.**

**Now get out there and read it!**

* * *

_The screen pans to Spider-Man and Iceman running on ice made by Iceman. He looks at Spider-Man as Spidey says something._

Spider-Man: Hurry up Iceman! The show is starting!

Iceman: What show?

_The screen then zooms in at Spider-Man._

Spider-Man: Our show!

* * *

**_Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends!_**

**_MARVEL_**

**_MASH-UP!_**

* * *

_The scene changes to someone's hand giving a 'certain' golden piece to a 'certain' metal hand._

Someone: Here you go, Boss!

_The metal hand takes the golden piece. The screen then zooms out to reveal that the metal hand was Dr. Doom!_

Doom: Finally, the missing piece of my bling!

_He attaches the golden piece to the 'bling' he is wearing, and it fits. The bling somehow looks like a lion._

Doom: Now I'm a true playa! Worthimas!

* * *

_Now the screen shows three people, a girl and two boys in front of a building. Actually, those three are Firestar, Iceman and Spider-Man! They aren't wearing their costumes, though._

Firestar: I can transform faster than you! Go!

_She raises her arms high as fire covers her body followed by a blast similar to her Super-Nova attack, changing into her Superhero alias, Firestar!_

Iceman: Bring it, girl! Ice!

_He shoots ice out of his palms and covers himself in the ice he made. Iceman then breaks the ice, revealing his body has turned to_ ice.

Firestar: I win!

Iceman: No, I win! We'll let Pete' decide!

_Then he points at Peter- or rather Spider-Man - as the screen turns to him._

Iceman: ... Pete'?

_Peter was busy trying to take his shoes off, his coat and shirt already off showing the Spider-Man costume he wears just in case something bad happens. And by bad he meant a villain's appearance._

Spider-Man: N-no fair! You guys cheated! You didn't count down!

_Peter puts his leg down._

Firestar: Huh, fine.

Iceman: Okay...

_The way they change back is pretty much just reversing the way they transform to their Superhero aliases._

Firestar: You ready?

_Spider-Man takes off his first shoe, getting ready to take off his other shoe._

Spider-Man: Eheh, not quite... Just another second! 3, 2, 1, Go! Rnggghh!

* * *

_The scene pans to a fighting scene with Spider-Man and Dr. Doom. Both are on the ground, or just call it on the top of the building as they are now._

Doom: LASER FIST!

_Dr. Doom shoots a laser from his fist, only to miss when Spider-Man does a back-flip._

Spider-Man: Weeee!~

Doom: Stay still Spider-Man! Don't MOCK me!

_Spider-Man still manages to avoid the laser blasts, which made Dr. Doom requests a time-out._

Doom: Okay, okay, time-out. Time-out. I'm _really_ sorry about the least of these things, I kinda blew my top but I really wanna say is LASER FIST!

Spider-Man: Ow!

_Well, at least he did manage to hit him._

* * *

_The screen now shows Iceman, Firestar and Spider-Man running across the street. They are also now wearing their costumes._

Spider-Man: Whoever wins gets to give Iceman a wedgy! Woo!

Firestar: Yay!

_Iceman then abruptly stops as the others go forwards._

Iceman: Wait, what?! Wait!

_He then tries to catch up with the others._

* * *

_Now it shows another Spider-Man V.S. Dr. Doom. Spider-Man puts his legs around Dr. Doom's neck, as if he was doing a piggyback ride._

Spider-Man: Aha! Piggyback ride! Woo!

_Dr. Doom then grabs Spider-Man's legs._

Doom: Get off me!

_He throws Spider-Man at a wall, but the attempt is futile as Spider-Man just sticks back to a wall._

Doom: You know I have a bad back! Why do you think I brought a doctor's note to our last skirmish?! You guys are always picking on me! I'm going home!

_He then activates the rockets in his boots and starts to fly up._

Doom: _I'm going to tell my mommy!_

Spider-Man: Hey, where you goin' Doctor Doom? We're just havin' fun!

_Spider-Man then leaps at Dr. Doom, managing to grab his legs before he could go 'home'._

Spider-Man: Wee!

Doom: What are you doing?!

Spider-Man: Might not be London, might not be France, but you get to see metal underpants!

_They start to fall down as the weight added by Spider-Man was too heavy for Dr. Doom's rocket boots to fly._

Doom: You're too heavy Spider-Man! Unless you want people to get hurt-! Ooopf!

_Spider-Man lets go of Doctor Doom as his head makes contact with the road, breaking it like a crater. Iceman then walks towards Dr. Doom._

Iceman: Now that's what I call using your head!

* * *

_Now the scene shows Iceman and Spider-Man in a hangar of sorts, or either a garage._

Spider-Man & Iceman: 3! 2! 1! Happy flying car-parts day!

_Lots of bolts and screws fly around followed by some wires and things you would find in a car._

Spider-Man: Yahoo!

_He jumps on a generator, and jumps off it trying to avoid the parts._

Iceman: I'm gonna make a flying cat-parts angel!

_Iceman spins around, making an ice barrier around himself. Or as he would call it: a flying car-parts angel._

* * *

_The screen shows a city full of colours and such, one could see a rainbow here and there._

Doom: Oh.. it's so dense...! Gasp, woah! A triple rainbow! Oh my goodness! It's so beautiful! Do you know what this means Spider-Man?!

_He points at Spider-Man._

Doom: I think it means we can finally be... LAZER FIST!

_He shoots at a red carpet, tearing it into half._

* * *

_Now it shows Iceman on the screen. He looks back at the others._

Iceman: I'll be right back! I gotta go pee!

_He then looks forwards and well, goes forwards._

* * *

**_Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends!_**

**_MARVEL_**

**_MASH-UP!_**

* * *

_End of Episode_


	3. Episode 2: Doctor Octopus

**Marvel Mash-Up does not belong to me or the characters. Marvel belongs to Disney.**

* * *

_The screen now shows Richard, Bruce's friend is running towards Bruce who is sitting on a machine._

Richard: What's wrong Bruce?

Bruce: Oh, Rich! My show is about to start and I forgot how to transform!

_He stands up and walks toward the table in front of him while scratching the back of his head._

Richard: Well, you just get angry…?

_Bruce turns to look at him._

Bruce: Right! Right… angry. That's the one with the smiling and laughing, right?

_The screen turns back to Richard._

Richard: No, that's happy! Angry is the opposite.

Bruce: Grr… I can never remember!

_Bruce slams his arms onto the table as anger starts to change him into the Hulk. His skin turned green as his shirt ripped off._

Hulk: SHOW TIME!

* * *

**_The Incredible Hulk!_**

**_MARVEL_**

**_MASH-UP!_**

* * *

_The screen shows a TV being turned off by a metal 'tentacle'. There's only one person that has metal tentacles, and that's Doctor Ock!_

Octopus: Alright, Hulk! TV watching time is over! It's time to do homework!

_Screen turns to Hulk._

Hulk: Aww… Doc, come on! Just five more minutes?

Octopus: No! I gave you five more minutes already!

Hulk: But I just wanna watch this song…

Octopus: You need to do your homework!

Hulk: I've already done it!

Octopus: Are you lying to me, Hulk?

_Hulk nods his head._

Hulk: Maybe.

* * *

_The scene now turns to Doctor Ock holding something that resembles a microphone with his claws as an announcer says in the background:_

Announcer: It's karaoke time with Doctor Octopus!

_Doctor Ock holds the microphone to his mouth as he starts to sing._

Octopus: _I am a man of many arms, and I fall in love so easily…~_

_Hulk holds his hands to his ears to block the voice._

Hulk: OH, MY EARS! MY EARS!

* * *

_Now it shows four men standing over a hole that's opening and closing, somewhat like a talking motion._

Hole: _I'M HUNGRY! FEED ME ONE OF YOUR OWN!_

Man 1: It should be time! I'm be thinking definitely time!

Man 2: Bummer!

Man 1: Well! _ADIOS AMIGO'S!_

_The man then jumps into the hole as his friends chant a sentence:_

Man 2, 3 & 4: _All hail the plane god!_

* * *

_The screen turns to Hulk being stuck in a Jungle Gym._

Richard: Oh, get out of the Jungle Gym. You're too big for it!

Hulk: _RAAAHHH!_

_Hulk then proceeds to rip off the Jungle Gym around him into half, literally destroying it._

Richard: Another playground down the drain.

Hulk: Sorry. Where's the teeter-totter?

* * *

_Now it shows a soldier holding a gun hiding at the back of a wall._

Soldier: All right, cat. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way.

_The screen turns to the cat scratching at the door, before it turns around and walks forward towards the soldier._

Cat: Meow!

Soldier: Look, what happened in the jungle was wrong. I admit, but you don't have to do this! … You know something? You're right. Let's end this standoff, friendly friend!

_The soldier proceeds to pat the cat, unaware of the enemy that's about to shoot him with a laser beam. Of course, he got hit._

Soldier: _I've been betrayed!_

* * *

_Now it shows a soldier saluting in the presence of his commander._

Commander: Get your hand out of your eyes, soldier! Straighten that tie, tuck in your shirt!

_The soldier did everything the commander said._

Commander: Now compliment my moustache!

Soldier: NICE MOUSTACHE SIR!

Commander: As you were!

* * *

Soldier: Aw, we're out of gas!

Hulk: Hey there, fellas! What seems to be the problem?

Soldier: Ah, no! E-everything's under control! (No! Please don't!)

Hulk: Well, lets hope. Let me take a look here! It looks like you need a starter.

Soldier: No, it's fine! Just-

Hulk: Seems like your engines leaking, it seems like you need a new one!

Soldier: Well, it's been like that.

_Hulk then throws the engine at a satellite, crushing it._

Hulk: Probably need a new satellite, too.

* * *

**_The Incredible Hulk!_**

**_MARVEL_**

**_MASH-UP!_**

* * *

_End of Episode_


End file.
